1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with a constant voltage generating circuit having operational amplifiers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional generating circuits have disadvantages such that a simple circuit is not stabilized at its output voltage, upon fluctuation of power voltage, while a circuit showing stable output is complicated in construction as well as wastes a large current. And also, in an exposure control circuit of camera, a constant voltage circuit is needed to produce a constant voltage linearly proportional to absolute temperature, but such a constant voltage circuit has not been developed yet.